


May I Have This Dance?

by maymabane



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Loki, M/M, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maymabane/pseuds/maymabane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years, many dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif: http://fuckyeahthunderfrost.tumblr.com/post/22762327315/roncheg-im-gonna-die-two-days-of
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

May I have This Dance?

The halls of Odin’s palace echoed with laughter. The sound of music and jubilee erupted from the ballroom. Hot plates of food were being passed around by servants. Delicious smells came from platters. The feeling of love and joy held the room. Thor peeked into the ballroom, blonde hair tumbling into his face.  He was supposed to be tucked into bed with his brother Loki; his sibling stood behind him. They couldn’t resist the sounds of festivities. Darkness from the hall covered them from the view of servants or guards. A few candles flickered behind the brothers giving them slim lines of lights.

“We should go back to bed…” Thor said, pulling away from the doorway.  His face was red with excitement, a bright smile evident in the glow of candles. Thor loved trouble when he could get into it, but maybe this party was going to far.

“No! I want to dance!” Loki moved into the ballroom, straightening his tunic. Using the other hand to attempt to fix his hair, Loki laughed. “Think of it Thor! We’re actually at an adult party. We can taste wines, cheeses, and exotic fruits! Think of all the pretty boys that might be here!” Loki giggled with happiness. He spun taking a look around, gasping. “It’s so pretty in here.”

Thor looked behind him and raced after his brother. Loki was tossing caution to the wind, which meant he had to be the responsible brother. He couldn’t keep up with his mischievous sibling. Every turn he lost Loki, though he heard his brother’s laughter. At a point Thor gave up searching and sat down. It was hard to enjoy a party with responsibility on his hands.

Thor leaned against a wall. Taking a frosted cake from a dish, Thor nibbled in silence, watching the party go on without him. He wished he could be back in bed again, lost in the world of dreams. Suddenly Thor caught a snip of Loki’s green tunic. Smiling, Thor grabbed it with his hand, dragging Loki back to where he was standing.  Both hands full of food and drink, Loki was surprised to see Thor again.

“Brother! Why do you not have fun? This party is exhilarating!” Loki leaned in almost like he was telling a secret. “I even had a whole goblet of wine.” Loki giggled childishly. Thor stood still. While Loki was telling him about all the fun he got into, Thor heard jovial dancing music begin. Loki grinned even wider. He grabbed Thor’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Weaving through countless couple’s legs, they made it to the floor unscathed.

Thor bowed in front of his brother. “Dear Princess Loki…may I have this dance?” Loki laughed and bowed back. “Why of course you may Prince Thor!” They danced like they never had before. Spinning, spinning, jumping. The world sank away while he and his brother danced. Loki fell to the ground, laughing.  Thor laughed too just because Loki was.

“That was fun! Again!” Before Loki could pull Thor up for another round, he felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder.

“Off to bed boys. I’ll deal with you in the morning!” Thor and Loki disappeared from the ballroom, the halls still vibrating with their laughter.

****-******

Thor leaned against the wall, hair pulled from his face as neatly as it could be. The ball indeed was fun. Once again he had lost his brother in the crowd. Maidens, young knights, and the occasional pervert had come far and wide to see them. Odin was planning for one of them to be married off. Thor and Loki made a bet on it. Whoever got married had to be impregnated on the first night. Loki laughed, but agreed. It was a silly bet. But lately, Thor had been getting questioning looks from an older male. Thor shivered. Not today, not ever, old man. Thor saw finally saw Loki again around dancing time. He secretly hoped to be the one to hold his brother’s hand as couples made their way to the floor.

Loki came running up to him, goblet full of wine sloshing in his hand. “Thor! The most wondrous thing has happened!” Thor perked up. Was it a man? A good suitor? Thor tilted his head in curiosity.

“I just got my first kiss! It-it was amazing! His mouth was so soft and I could barely breathe!” Thor tuned Loki’s voice out. First kiss. Thor was hoping he would be the one to kiss him. Thor had always dreamed that he and Thor would share first of everything together. They promised.

“You promised…” Loki stopped talking. Everything hit him then. Years ago after the first party they attended, they sat in their room giggling. They had no idea what sex was then. They only understood that some touches made your body feel good. Things got serious after, Loki gave him a peck on the cheek. Thor held his sibling close, barely hearable.

_“Promise me Loki?” Thor held Loki close to him, whispering in his ear. “Promise me I’ll be your first kiss, your first love, and your first time in bed.” Loki didn’t understand the gravity of the moment. He assumed it was all very important._

_“I do Thor.” Loki kissed Thor again; this time letting the kiss linger on Thor’s cheek. They sat in silence. “I love you.”_

_“And I you Loki.”_

“Thor we were only ten. How was I supposed to understand the gravity of the moment? I promise you it wasn’t even a good kiss. It was rushed truthfully. I just wanted to see how he tasted after drinking all that wine. Please forgive me! I will make it up to you in any way possible.”

Thor sighed. Music played slowly, contrasting to the jovial songs that played from when they were younger. Loki was looking down, tears in his eyes. He didn’t want this to happen.

“Loki…may I have this dance?” Thor held out his hand, bowing to Loki gracefully. Honest apology hung across his face like a shadow.

Loki bowed back, just as gracefully. “Yes you may Thor.” Thor escorted Loki to the dance floor. Pressing his hand to Loki’s, he began to dance. The music weaved around them, slipping through cracks in between their hands. Loki’s eyes smiled for him, a small smirk playing on his lips. The sounds of their shoes scuffling against the floor made up for any lost words. With the music coming to an end, Thor pressed their foreheads together, then finally their lips.

Loki’s eyes flew open with surprise, shocked at the feeling of his brother’s lips upon him. A tongue darted inside of Loki’s mouth, fighting with his own. Loki held his Thor’s face in his hands and closed his eyes. “I love you Thor.”

“And I love you too Loki.”

*****-*******

            “Lady Sif is a lucky woman.” Loki said quietly. It was late at night, the party beginning to wind down.  Thor stood close to him, eyes kept on the goblet of wine in his hand. “She should be very grateful to have you to grace her bed.” Inside Loki was torn apart. He had saved himself. Pure. A diamond. All of it for nothing. All of it for Thor to be married to Lady Sif. Loki bit his lip in anger.

            “Loki…I have no say in your anger. I know you have been waiting for this very night. But of course to be shared with you.” Thor swallowed down in own tears. He had also been waiting. Twenty- three long years he had been waiting. Twenty-three long years of kisses and touches that now could never bloom into sex. “ I am sorry.”

            Music was playing in the background. Loki knew Sif would be waiting for her husband to come dance with her. It was expected. Thor wasn’t moving from Loki side though. Sif crossed over to where they were standing. Loki sighed passively, anger and tears held at bay.

            “My husband don’t you have a duty to complete?” Sif was too cold for his brother. Loki bit his lip even harder, blood trickling from an old would. Sif titled her head, waiting patiently.

            “Ah yes.” Loki closed his eyes, sadness creeping farther into his bones. Here it comes, he thought, time to give Thor up. “Loki…May I have this dance?” Loki’s eyes shot open. He caught sight of Sif’s face contorted into anger. Acidic darts were being shot at him.

            “I object! How dare-“

            “I’d love too.” Loki held out his hand for Thor to take hold of. They glided onto the floor. Music swept them into a graceful waltz. Thor smiled at his brother tears glistening in both of their eyes. Years of dancing with each other flashed in front of their eyes. The childish joy of sneaking into a party, the unrivaled glee of a first kiss, and finally this; _their_ wedding night.

            “I love you Loki.” Thor picked Loki up, holding his brother bridal style. He wiped tears away from Loki’s eyes.

            “And I you Thor. “


End file.
